I'm your beach
by AngelScythe
Summary: Lorsque McCree se décolore les cheveux et se met en forme pour un travail d'été, Junkrat a envie de l'y accompagner. Mais il y a un petit souci de... contretemps.


**_I'm your beach_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Humour ? Romance, un peu, … WTF ?

Couple : McJunkrat

Disclaimers : Toujours tout à Blizzard !

Note : Une petite romance pour célébrer Winter Wonderland ! (J'ai trop besoin d'Hanzo !)

* * *

Le truand d'Australie, Jamison Fawkes dit Junkrat parce que c'était quand même plus classe même s'il paraissait que c'était une insulte, n'avait jamais rendu les armes et les problèmes face à la société. Par contre, il se posait de temps en temps avec l'amour de sa vie. Bon, il pouvait dire ça parce qu'il ne pensait pas vivre longtemps. Il ne mangeait pas assez, par habitude, il avait des membres en moins et il ne supportait pas ses médicaments contre les radiations. Pas qu'il faisait l'enfant… Il ne les supportait vraiment pas. Les prendre le faisait vomir.

Donc… c'était l'amour de sa vie.

Et c'était dans ses bras qu'il se réveillait.

Il l'aimait parce que, lui aussi, il lui manquait un bras et que c'était marrant. Il l'aimait parce qu'il ne le voyait pas comme un monstre et plaisantait toujours. Et il adorait la façon dont il le taquinait sur le fait d'arrêter de se tenir voûté même si ça le faisait devenir tout petit en comparaison. Les gens le trouvaient trop grands et l'avait condamné à se tenir ainsi. En plus de très très mal supporter le poids qu'il mettait sur son dos pour livrer des combats perdus d'avance.

Jesse McCree, en plus de son meilleur ami, son gros Roadie à lui, et personne ne pouvait le dire sauf lui, était la raison pour essayer de vivre chaque jour un jour de plus.

Et il se réveillait encore dans ses bras. Il sentait le contact de ses doigts le long de son dos, les baisers sur sa tempe. Il profita de l'étreinte avec douceur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien réveillé et qu'il se redresse. Il reçut une douce caresse sur la joue.

\- Quand est-ce que tu pars, magnifique bombe ?

\- Cet après-midi.

Jesse grogna.

\- Dommage.

Il ne savait jamais quand Junkrat revenait et il détestait ça. Au moins, il faisait confiance à Roadhog. Il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Le lourdaud avait toujours un œil sur lui, bien sûr.

\- J'ai aucune idée de quand je reviens mais je vais te ramener des souvenirs ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Jesse le fit grimper sur ses genoux et réfléchit.

\- Hmm… Toi !

Il rit avant de le renverser dans le lit pour le couvrir de baisers. Son blondinet rit en retour. Et s'il était hystérique, presque bizarre, Jesse l'aimait. Il aimait tout chez lui. Bien sûr, il s'inquiétait de son teint, des taches sur son corps, des cheveux qui tombaient, de la maladie… Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui montrer.

\- Tu commences ton nouveau travail aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui.

\- Il faut que tu m'envoies plein de photos, okay ? Comme ça, je ne t'oublierais pas !

\- Tu m'oublierais sinon ?

\- Non ! Mais on ne sait jamais ! Alors je veux plein de photos.

\- Seulement si tu m'en envoies. Tous les jours, ok ?

\- Okay !

Jesse sourit et l'embrassa de plus belle.

 ** _3 mois plus tard_**

Junkrat avait plus que hâte de rentrer. Il avait été longtemps en Australie avec son Roadhog où le temps était petit à petit devenu plus chaud. Il avait souvent eu les photographies de son McCree et il avait décidé de lui préparer une surprise. Que Roadhog voyait d'un bien étrange œil, le regardant avec un sourcil haussé.

\- Quoi ? Dit-il alors qu'ils atterrissaient à New York, la ville où était actuellement Jesse selon son dernier message.

\- …

\- Mais allez ! Dis-moi ! Fais pas ton cochon !

Junkrat sourit.

Roadhog fit craquer son poing et son ami s'enfuit en courant en poussant un « aaaaaaaah ».

Il déboula dans l'aéroport où son aimé devait venir le chercher. Il le trouva bel et bien et fut un peu déçu de voir qu'il avait perdu sa belle coloration, ou décoloration, blonde. Surtout parce qu'il avait passé une argentée par-dessus. Même ses vêtements étaient chauds à présent. Comme s'ils disaient « je veux rester chez moi, merci. »

Junkrat regarda sa tenue alors que sa peau avait très mal supporté le Soleil d'Australie…

\- Tu travailles toujours à la plage, hein ?

Il avait une visière, des lunettes de Soleil… Lui, il était prêt à piquer une tête tout de suite !

\- Plus depuis un mois, tu n'as pas reçu mon message ?

\- Peut-être que si et que je l'ai pas lu ! Ou j'ai oublié ? J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête ! Je dois me rappeler de ton anniversaire par exemple !

\- C'était y a deux semaines.

\- Et je suis ton cadeau ! Tadaaaaam !

Jesse le prit dans ses bras et passa sa main dans les cheveux paille qui avaient été tiré en arrière.

\- Il faut qu'on te mette un peu de crème ! Et puis je veux te montrer comme je suis le meilleur maître-nageur. Au monde !

Roadhog leva son pouce vers Jesse. Celui-ci sourit.

\- Tu m'as trop manqué. Dit-il avant d'enlacer son petit-ami.

\- Toi aussi ! Je pensais à toi tout le temps ! Sauf quand je tuais des gens. Sauf deux fois… Mais ils te ressemblaient un peu.

\- C'était marrant ?

Junkrat hocha vivement la tête.

\- Roadie m'a fait un super cadeau de l'amitié pour aller avec ! Fit-il en montrant la dent de requin, en plastique, qu'il portait.

\- On y va alors. File chercher tes bagages !

\- Oui !

L'intéressé fonça, claudiquant sur sa patte folle. Jesse voulut le suivre, histoire de l'aider à porter les sacs, mais il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux vers Roadhog.

\- Il sait pas nager.

\- Merci, l'ami.

Jesse se recula pour suivre son petit ami.

\- Tu viens avec, pas vrai ?

\- …

\- Je prends ça pour un oui !

McCree trottina cette fois pour suivre son petit ami bien plus grand que lui. Il le trouva devant le tapis en train de certifier à une personne que, non, il ne l'avait jamais vu ailleurs. Jesse lui attrapa ses affaires, lui balança un sourire et s'étonna de voir l'énorme canard en plastique que Junkrat tenait.

\- Il est à toi ou…

\- Maintenant oui !

Et il s'en alla.

Jesse ne voulait pas savoir plus que ça. Et puis, de toute façon, il était toujours un hors-la-loi dans les faits alors… bon !

µµµ

Dans son maillot, avec le nez tout blanc grâce à Jesse, Jamison était surexcité devant l'eau fraîche de la piscine intérieure. Il voulait y sauter ! Mais il ne savait toujours pas nager. Et où était Roadhog ?

\- Eh, ma petite bombe.

Il baissa la tête. Jesse lui tendait les bras.

Il n'y avait personne parce qu'il faisait trop froid. Les gens n'aimaient pas sortir dans le froid après avoir été baigné. Certes, il y avait quelques bains chauds mais ils étaient de l'autre côté.

\- Viens !

Alors Junkrat bondit, faisant une bombe, le canard filant au loin. De toute façon, il était protégé !


End file.
